Prize
by Lyra0610
Summary: My very first fan fiction so enjoy Reviews are welcome.
1. Chapter 1

Prize

Pairing: GOMxKuroko, main AkaKuro

Summary: Kuroko being a prize and someone other than GOM gets him.

Disclaimer: Well they don't belong to me but the story does ^^. Hope you ẹnoy it!

*Scissor flying*

*Ball flying*

*Snack flying*

*Bottle flying*

- Ah! Please forgive me! I will never ever come back again!

…

…

…

So what happen? Let's go back to the day before

One day before Teiko school festival

- Momoi- san, what is it that you want to discuss with me? – Kuroko politely asked.

- Yeah, spill it fast so we can come back to practice, Satsuki! – Aomine unhappily said.

- Shut it, Ahomine! It got nothing to do with you so go away. – Momoi harshly pushed Aomine aside. – You see, Tetsu-kun! Tomorrow is the school festival so our club also needs to participate and I need your help, please!

- Of course, I will do my best to help you, Momoi-san. – Kuroko politely reply without knowing what is coming.

- No way, why do Tetsu have to help you? Do it by yourself, Satsuki! Don't drag him in your crazy plan. – Aomine tried to protest.

*BANG*

- Ouch! What was that for? – Aomine holding the spot Momoi just hit him in the head, tried to glare at her.

- That's because you are annoying, Ahomine.

- What?

- If you continue to cause more ruckuses in the gym, I will triple your training, Aomine. – Akashi slowly approached them to stop any further trouble. – So what is it you want Tetsuya to do?

- Sorry but that's a secret for now. Only Tetsu-kun can know. So I will borrow him a little bit okay, Akashi-kun? – As she finished her sentence, Momoi quickly dragged Kuroko outside the gym.

For some reasons, Akashi didn't feel good about this. He didn't know why but he will find out…. After practice, that is.

After speaking with Momoi, with her skipping happily away, Kuroko as expressionless as usual came back to the gym. He walked up to Akashi, expecting him to ask question but nothing came.

- Let's get back to practice, Tetsuya.

- Don't you want to know?

- Yes, and you will tell me but after practice, of course.

- I won't be the one telling though, Akashi-kun.

With just one sentence, Kuroko left Akashi feeling stunned behind and continue his daily training with Aomine.

After practice, the whole Generation of Miracle was told to stay behind by Momoi. Akashi now understood Kuroko's previous statement. However, he started to feel a little bit uneasy about this meeting. As for others, Aomine tiredly cling to Kuroko, Kise lying dead on the floor, Midorima holding his weird lucky item for the day and Murabakashi eating snacks as usual. They all waited patiently for Momoi's announcement.

- Okay, I know everyone is tired right now but there is an announcement I want to make.

- Can you make it fast Momoi-cchi? I got schedule after this. – Kise tiredly said.

- Sure, as you know, the school festival is tomorrow and every club needs to participate. So I had sign up a game with special prize for our club. – Momoi cheerfully announced.

- And what game is that, Momoi-san? – Akashi narrowed his eyes; the bad feeling was getting stronger.

- Well, it's treasure hunting.

- May I ask what the treasure is?

- Tetsu-kun. – Momoi still cheerfully answer.

For a moment, time seemed to have stop. Then Aomine remained frozen at the spot. Kise started to whine about Kuroko belongs to only him. Midorima carelessly dropped his lucky item and cursed under his breath. Murabakashi still ate his snacks but slower. Akashi stood there while staring at the treasure himself. Well, Kuroko was still expressionless.

- What? Tetsu, you can't agree to that right? – Aomine after gasping the situation started to question his shadow.

- But I already have agreed with Momoi-san. – Kuroko answered, as it wasn't a big deal to him.

- What? – All GOM, except Akashi, shouted.

- Your reason, Tetsuya? – Akashi composedly asked.

- Normally people don't see me so it will be hard for them to find the treasure anyway.

- Wait! – Midorima suddenly thought of something – So what is the prize if someone did find the treasure?

Momoi started to look nervous as she slowly moved toward the gym's door.

- Ha…ha…ha… I got to go now. Tetsu-kun will tell you himself. – Momoi escaped as fast as she could from the gym before finishing the sentence.

The whole GOM started to feel uneasy and turned to Kuroko to get the answer.

- A date with me. – Kuroko bluntly said.


	2. Chapter 2

Chap 2:

- A date with me. – Kuroko bluntly said.

The news Kuroko just said stunned everyone. Especially Akashi, he was truly surprised by Kuroko's decision though he didn't express it. Kise kept whining about how bad the situation was even when he got dragged away by his manager. Aomine tried his best to hold in his anger and stay calm on the outside, of course. Midorima just mumbled how he didn't care about this while crushing his lucky item. Murabakashi still ate his snack but he knitted his brows in anger.

They remained silent (well since Kise was gone) until Akashi told everyone except Kuroko to go home.

- What do you have to tell Tetsu that we can't hear, Akashi? – Aomine immediately protested.

- Aka-chin, I want to hear it too. – Murabakashi lazily said.

- According to Osa-Aha, information from Sagittarius today is very important to Cancer. So I would like to hear it as well, Akashi. – Midorima pushed up his glasses.

- Of course, leave or I will quarter your training until graduation. – Akashi smiled brightly at his teammates.

After such obvious threat of the devil captain, they reluctantly left, leaving Akashi and Kuroko behind.

- Akashi-kun, what do you want to…?

Before Kuroko could finish his question, Akashi pushed him against the wall.

- What were you thinking, Tetsuya? Why did you agree?

- It's rare to see you being so work up about something. I'm very surprised, Akashi-kun.

- Don't mock me, Tetsuya. I hate this. Give me a reason right now or I will make sure to lock you up for the rest of your life. – Akashi angrily said while pulling Kuroko in a tight hug.

Akashi always believes that he's right because he always win. However, since he met Kuroko, not even once did he win against this little guy. But this also made him feel insecure and he hated it. That's why he will make sure no one but him can get Kuroko by all means.

Kuroko tried to break away from Akashi's hug, as he felt uncomfortable. But he understood Akashi's feelings so he could only give in to the captain.

- Okay, Momoi-san promised to buy me vanilla shake for one month whenever I want. That's the reason so let me go now, Akashi-kun.

- Just that? Tetsuya, I won't forgive if you lie to me. – Akashi loosened his hug but didn't let go.

- I'm telling the truth, Akashi-kun. So let's go home now, please. – Kuroko hugged Akashi back and pleaded for his captain's mercy.

On the way home

"_Well, Momoi-san did promise me more than just vanilla shake but I can't tell him yet"_ Kuroko silently thought while walking home with Akashi "_Hope tomorrow will go on smoothly" _

That night, even though no one said it but all GOM thought of the same thing

" _Damn it! I will win the game tomorrow and go on a date with Tetsu!"_

_" Kuroko-cchi! Fear not, I will win the game for our sake!"_

_" A date with Kuro-chin…. We can go eat cake together"_

_" Tomorrow's lucky thing for Cancer is a date with Aquarius, I will win that game"_

_" Testuya is mine. No one can touch him."_

At Momoi house,

- Ahhhhh! I forgot to tell them that they couldn't participate in the game. What to do? Well I guess they will have to find out about that tomorrow.

Then she happily went to sleep, ignored all the horrible events will happen the following day.

What do you guys think? If there are mistakes please kindly tell me ^^

Hope you enjoy the story. And thanks for reading it.


	3. Chapter 3

_School festival day_

Today is a very exciting day for both students of Teiko middle school and outsiders. The happiness spreads everywhere in school except for a particular club. While other students happily enjoy the day, the basketball club has fallen in darkness. All team members are trembling under the heavy atmosphere filled in the gym.

-30 minutes ago-

Momoi was happily preparing for the treasure hunting games. However, there was something bothering her, something really important but she couldn't remember.

_" Seem like I forget something, what was it?"_

*SLAM*

-SATSUKI! What is going on? – Aomine angrily slammed his hand on the sign up table. In his other hand is a treasure-hunting flyer.

- Huh? What? I spend a lot of effort to make this flyer. What's wrong with it?

- I'm talking about this. What do you mean by club's members can't join the game?

- So that's what I forgot. Sorry I should have told you guys yesterday. – Momoi could only apologetically smile.

- WHAT?

- Aomine, what are you shouting in the gym? Your training will be double today. – Akashi unhappily walked toward Aomine and Momoi. He was still feeling unsatisfied with Kuroko's answer yesterday. He knew that Kuroko was hiding something from him.

After hearing Aomine's shout, the rest of GOM also felt curious so they also followed Akashi to see what happened. (Except for Kuroko, who had already gone to prepare for the game)

- This is not the time for that, Akashi. Look at this. – Aomine showed others the flyer.

Everyone seemed to be stunned by the special note. Kise immediately cried out loud, whined about how mean Momoi is. Midorima pretended to not care but still fuming with anger. Murabakashi, for the first time, actually stopped eating his snacks. Akashi stood still but everyone could feel a murderous aura came from him.

- 3 seconds, Momoi. Explain everything. – Akashi commanded.

- Well, you guys are too amazing for anybody to compete so it would be more fun this way. Besides, Tetsu-kun had already agreed with me yesterday. – Momoi fearlessly answered.

- Kuroko-cchi? Why did he agree to that? – Kise curiously questioned.

- Yeah! There's no way Tetsu would agree to that. You must have tricked him, Satsuki!

- Shut up, Ahomine! I promised Tetsu-kun that his reason would be a secret so stop asking me. – Then Momoi hurriedly ran away from the gym, leaving an angry group of people behind.

- Back to the present-

Everyone from the GOM is both shock and angry. They can't believe that their Kuroko will be hunted by a bunch of strangers. And so an emergency meeting is called immediately.

- Damn it, Satsuki! What do we do now? We can't join the game. – Aomine uneasily speaks up.

- Kuroko-cchi! Our poor Kuroko-cchi! He will be eaten alive! – Kise cries while thinking about the worst situation.

- You're annoying, Kise. According to Osa Aha, Aquarius has the best luck today so he will be fine. – Midorima tries to stay composed while holding on his lucky item, a scissor.

- Kise-chin is annoying. – Murabakashi has returned to munching his snacks again.

- So mean! Everyone is so mean!

- That's enough. We will do everything we can to stop people from finding Kuroko. In this game, participants are supposed to find clues about the treasure. As long as we find those clues first then there will be no winner. Now, go back to practice. – Akashi says the final words then leaves the gym.

In a classroom,

- Tetsu-kun, you look really great! – Momoi happily looks at Kuroko from head to toe.

- Momoi-san, do I really have to dress up like this? – Kuroko uncomfortably asks.

From the morning, Momoi has asked Kuroko to hide the clues. And now she asks him to change into this dress. So right now, standing there is a beautiful girl with long blue hair. He is wearing a white long dress borrowed from the drama club. Even though, Kuroko is usually expressionless but this time a little frown is formed on his face.

- You look really cute in that dress, Tetsu-kun! Just like a rich lady! A beautiful princess!

- But why do I have to dress like this? You didn't tell me about this yesterday, Momoi-san.

- Because you look so cute in it ^^. Now you can go walk around and don't come to the gym, okay? And don't get caught so easily. – Momoi happily explains while pushing Kuroko out of the classroom.

Kuroko can only confusedly walk around, unnoticed of all eyes on him.

_"Well, now, I have to change all the clues. Those guys won't leave it alone so I have to act fast. Luckily, I borrow the dress. They won't see it coming ^^"_ – Momoi excitedly thinks while implanting her new plan for the treasure hunting.

To be continued


	4. Chapter 4

After 10 minutes walking around, Kuroko starts to feel really strange. He doesn't notice people's stares at first as he usually has weak presence. But now, they keep coming and try to talk to him. And worse, there are guys trying to flirt with him.

- Hey babe! What's your name? Let's hang out together. – Guy A smirks while putting his arm over Kuroko.

- Sorry, but I have to decline your offer. – Kuroko politely refuses and tries to walk away.

- Oh come on! Don't be so stingy. Let's walk around. – He tries to pull Kuroko toward him.

- Please let go. You are hurting my hand. – Kuroko frowns a little while trying to pull away.

_" Now I kind of understand Kise-kun feelings to be surround by crazy fans. It must be hard for him." _– He suddenly feels sorry for Kise.

- Hey! Don't you see that the lady don't want to come with you!

Out of nowhere, a knight in his shiny amour appears, or at least that's what Kuroko feel when he sees his savior. His savior is a student from another school, maybe from other neighborhood, as Kuroko has never seen him before. He seems to be a really nice and good-looking guy. More importantly, he is helping Kuroko out of this awkward situation. As his opponent seems to be a lot stronger, guy A quickly retreats without a word.

- Are you ok? Are you scared? – The savior nicely asks.

_"He is quite handsome but not close to those guys, especially Akashi-kun. Akashi-kun is much more handsome." _Kuroko silently thinks while staring at his savior's face. Noticing Kuroko's stare, his target starts to blush a little. After all, standing in front of him is a really beautiful girl.

_"Maybe it's fate that I got to meet such a beautiful girl. I wonder if she likes me, she has been staring for a while _(actually only 5 seconds)_"_ – The guy excitedly thinks.

- I'm okay. Thank you for saving me. – Kuroko slightly bows to express his gratitude.

- It's what I should do. My name is Asagi Takeru. Are you a student of this school?

- Nice to meet you. I'm Kuroko Tetsuya. And yes I'm a Teikou student.

- Great! I come with a friend but we got separate. I don't really know the school so can you help me? – Takeru happily grabs Kuroko's hand.

- Of course, Asagi-kun. I'd love to help you but do you know where he might be?

- Ah! Maybe at his girlfriend's class. She is in class 1-A, I guess?

- Let's go find them then.

- Ah…uhm… Let's hold hand. We won't get separate that way. – Takeru suggests while holding out his hand for Kuroko.

- Okay, let's go now. – Kuroko grabs Takeru's hand.

Just like that, they are on their way to class 1-A. Kuroko is still expressionless as usual, while Takeru is burning with happiness. Takeru wishes that he would have a chance to be with Kuroko a little bit longer or maybe to go on a date with her, even just one time. But he has no idea that his wish would make him regret for a very, very long time.

Meanwhile…

At the gym, the practice is ended earlier because of the treasure hunting game. A lot of people come to sign up for the games thanks to Momoi wonderful PR skill. The GOM has disappeared from the gym to get the clues first. However, they don't know that the clues have been changed, both its content and its hiding place.

_" I'm glad I'm able to finish making and hiding new clues. Well the old clues will keep them away from the real game for a while. I wonder how Tetsu-kun is doing. He looks really cute in the dress. I got to take a picture of him later." _– Momoi happily thinks while registering people's names.

In a classroom…

- Hahahaha! Look I found another clue about Tetsu! – Aomine excitedly says.

- No fair, Aomine-cchi! I found it first! – Kise tries to take the clue.

- I get it first so it's mine.

- Aomine-cchi is so mean. TT^TT

In the science lab…

- Mido-chin, I found another clue. – Murabakashi lazily shows his clue.

- Stop eating, Murabakashi. You are dirtying the floor. Besides, thanks to my lucky item, we have found almost every clue. – Midorima pushed up his glasses.

- Ne, Mido-chin, where is Aka-chin? Haven't seen him since the practice.

- Akashi is busy with his duty. Anyway, stop talking and eating at the same time, you are spitting on me.

On the hallway,

_"Why did Tetsuya agree to Momoi's term? Even if it were for vanilla shake, he wouldn't do something so reckless. What is he hiding from me?"_

Akashi keeps thinking about Kuroko's little secret with Momoi. He can't figure out what would make Kuroko accept Momoi's ridiculous term. As he is deep in his thoughts, Akashi accidently bumps into someone.

- Ah… I'm sorry. I wasn't looking. – He offers his hand to the girl.

- I'm okay. I've got to go now. – She quickly stands up and walks away.

_"What a familiar voice. And the figure is alike, too" _– Akashi thinks while looking at the girl's figure disappear in the crowd.

- Kuroko! I have found my friend. His girlfriend class is doing a café. Their vanilla shake is really good. Can I buy you one? – Takeru offers, hoping to be with Kuroko for a little bit longer.

- If you don't mind, I'd love to accept it. – Kuroko gladly accepts his offer but his mind is somewhere else.

- Let's sit over there then.

_" I hope Akashi-kun didn't notice. I don't want him or them to see me in this state. I will never let them see me in this state." _– Kuroko promises to himself while enjoy his free vanilla shake.

….And the typhoon treasure hunting game will begin really, really soon.

To be continued

Hope this chapter meet your expectation ^^. I'm not so sure myself but please enjoy and review.


	5. Chapter 5

After finishing his drink, Kuroko politely says goodbye, leaving a dejected Takeru behind.

- What to do? I forgot to ask Kuroko's phone number. Who knows when I will meet her again? – Takeru complains.

- Cheer up, my friend! Look at this flyer. Why don't you sign up for this treasure hunting game? It looks fun. – Takeru's friend gives him the flyer.

- Right! Kuroko talked about basketball club while helping me find you. Maybe I can find her there.

He excitedly parts with his friend and heads to the basketball club. Since it is almost time for the game so there is no one in the gym except for Momoi.

_"__Woah! Another beauty!"._ Takeru thinks as he approaches the sign up table.

- Excuse me! I'm looking for Kuroko Tetsuya. Is she here?

- Tetsu-kun? Why are you looking for him?

- Uhm, I… I just….

Looking at the blushing guy in front of her, Momoi understands what happen. _"This guy must have seen Tetsu-kun. He must have fallen for him. Well, can't blame him since Tetsu-kun is so cute"_

- If you want to know, then join the game. – Momoi happily tells him.

- Huh? The game?

- Yes, that's right. If you join this game, you will be able to meet Kuroko again.

- Is that so? Then I'm Asagi Takeru; I'd like to join the game.

While Takeru earnestly wants to meet Kuroko again, Momoi suddenly thinks of another interesting plan.

_"__Today is going to be much more fun than I expected. More importantly, I wonder what those guys will do if someone actually wins the game." _– Momoi excitedly thinks while giving Takeru the hint about the first clue before the game start.

- Now, the first clue is in the quietest place in school. Since you really want to meet Kuroko again, so I will give you a hand.

- Thank you!

Takeru runs off to the first clue without knowing that the great prize comes with a horrible condition.

As for the GOM, they have finished collecting the old clues and gathered on the rooftop.

- Ha ha ha! I collect the most of the clue here. – Aomine starts showing off.

- That's because you stole my clues, Aomine-cchi. You're so mean. – Kise can only whines to Aomine.

- You always shout when you found a clue and you're slower than me. So I win fair and square.

As Aomine and Kise bicker with each other, Murabakashi happily eats all the festival snacks he bought a while ago. Midorima is muttering how noisy Aomine and Kise are when he receives a message from Akashi.

_Subject: Emergency!_

_Find Kuroko now. Something's wrong._

_I will explain later._

_ –__Akashi-_

- We must find Kuroko now. Akashi's order.

- Huh? Why? Did something happen with Tetsu?

- Oh no, my Kuroko-cchi! Did some perverts catch him? Let's find him now.

- But we don't know where Kuro-chin is.

- Just find him. Akashi will explain later.

Like that, the GOM hurriedly scatter around the school to find Kuroko. However, they never expect that Kuroko will be in a dress so….

In the hallway,

- Tsk, what the hell? Where can Tetsu be? – Aomine runs along the hallway while trying to think of possible places.

At the corner, he crashes into someone. With a quick apology, he continues his search for Kuroko. But the image of the person he crashed into reminds Aomine of a certain blue head.

- Tsk, they sure look alike. But that's a girl. Ah! Where the hell is Tetsu?

Luckily Aomine is too occupied with his search so he didn't notice the girl was his Tetsu.

_" __I'm glad that Aomine-kun is not that smart. I should sit still in a classroom until the game finishes" _

Kuroko stands up and decides to find an empty classroom just in case he bumps into someone else.

In an empty classroom,

-AHAHAHAH! KISE-KUN! PLEASE TAKE A PICTURE WITH ME!

- Where did Kise-kun go?

- I think he went that way.

- WAIT FOR US, KISE-KUN!

While walking around to find Kuroko, Kise's fans start chasing him around. Fortunately, he escapes into an empty classroom. As he tries to catch his breath, he notices there is someone else in the room. A beautiful blue hair girl is sitting by the window. She seems to be surprised by Kise sudden entrance earlier.

- Ah! Sorry! Sorry! I didn't notice there is someone else here.

- Uh… No… It's okay…

- Sorry but I have to leave now. Sorry for disturbing you!

Kise looks around the hallway and runs off to find Kuroko again. But something hits his mind so he immediately runs back to the classroom. However, there is no one inside.

- Wah! No way! Did I just see a ghost? I'm pretty sure that's Kuroko-cchi. Maybe I see it wrong. Let's go find him now before some perverts find my poor Kuroko-cchi.

_"__It's not safe in the classroom either, so maybe I should go the music room. No one goes there during the school festival." _ Kuroko tiredly thinks and goes to another place.

In the music room,

- According to Osa Aha, music room is my lucky place. Maybe if I wait here, Kuroko will appear. – Midorima determinedly proclaims.

And outside, Kuroko dejectedly leaves after seeing Midorima eagerly waiting inside.

_"__Maybe the gym is actually a good idea. The most dangerous place might be the safest place. Everyone seems to be looking for me so they won't find me in the gym."_

In the gym, Murabakashi and Akashi are discussing something with Momoi. So before they notice him, Kuroko can only silently walk away again. As the final resolve, he decides to go to the rooftop and has a rest there. However, Kuroko is unaware that rooftop is where Momoi hides the final clue.

On the rooftop,

- Ha~ Finally, I can get some rest. – Kuroko sighs from today's events.

He really regrets agreeing to Momoi's request. When he is relaxing a bit, the door suddenly opens. Again, Kuroko meets up with Takeru.

- Ah, Kuroko! I found you! – Takeru happily says.

- Asagi-kun? Why are you looking for me?

- The treasure hunting game. I join the game and through clues, I figure that you're the treasure.

- Ah…. So that's mean…

- Yes! I win the game! I found you, Kuroko!

- …. You're sure very lucky, Asagi-kun….

- Let's go back, shall we? After getting the reward, can I talk to you for a bit?

- Sure?

Kuroko dejectedly stands up while Takeru is totally happy. The moment he figures that Kuroko is the treasure; he has been dying of happiness. Takeru believes that their encounter today is fate. That's why he wants to ask Kuroko out after receiving the reward. However, by coming back to the gym with Kuroko, his misfortune begins.

^^ the story is going to end soon. Next chapter, GOM's jealous power will show, especially Akashi's. Hope you enjoy this chapter.


	6. Short announcement

I'm on my summer vacation right now so I won't be able to update

But I will be back by the end of July. So thank you for your consideration.

I will be back with new chapter and more story ^^

Hope you have a nice summer!


End file.
